Honey
by M E Wofford
Summary: Tony goes grocery shopping and thinks about what to eat...


I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

This originally was an Agent Tommy/Officer Lisa story for Elflordsmistress' collection of stories "written" by Thom E. Gemcity. A couple of friends who read it said, why not just change the names to Tony and Ziva because it seems very much like them in the earlier days of their partnership, maybe right before Hiatus at the end of Season 3? I decided to repost it because not many TIVA fans read it before. And, heck, maybe it will kick start my muse again!

HONEY

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo stood in front of the syrup and honey row at his local grocery store. He liked maple syrup and lots of butter on his pancakes and waffles but Abby had sworn honey was a mild aphrodisiac so he thought he might give it a try.

He frowned. There were so many of them; wild thyme honey, chestnut honey, clover honey, and, of course, the ever popular orange blossom honey. He should have asked Abby which one was the most powerful! There was honey from Tupelo, from Greece, from Israel…

Israel. Mossad Officer Ziva David. Honey. Her golden skin. Honey colored.

Squinting, he looked at his choices again. Closing his eyes he tried his best to recall her exact skin tone. Which one of these honeys would match closest? Which would drip down her body and barely be discernible to the naked eye in a lamp-lit room? What honey would he have to trace with his tongue to be sure he followed its path along the entirely edible length of her?

He pulled the green hand-held shopping basket in front of him. He needed to start wearing looser pants. Maybe the honey was a bad idea after all. Obviously he didn't need an aphrodisiac with the problem he was having walking right now. He pulled a plastic bear-shaped container of orange blossom honey down from the shelf and put it in his carrier.

Turning away he thought about what to have for supper. He really wasn't in the mood for pancakes tonight after all. He strolled through the store and turned to watch as two teenaged girls walked by in tight pants, braless under their T-shirts. He smiled. Hot but nothing but trouble. Maybe he was growing up? Nah…

Chicken! Yes, think about chicken and not squab. Chicken, that's what he'd have - Chicken Marsala. He had the wine and the pasta; he just needed the main ingredient. Turning into the meat aisle he walked past the prepackaged offerings and decided none of them looked good enough for DiNozzo's Famous Chicken Marsala so he rang the bell for the butcher.

A tall, skinny guy wiping big hands on a blood-stained white cloth came to see what he wanted.

"Two nice chicken breasts please, bone in."

His voice trailed off after "breasts". Immediately he got a visual of Ziva's perky boobs, just plump enough to entice a man. What was it his father used to say, "more than a mouthful's a waste?" Ziva's were perfect and sometimes her nipples got so hard and visible under her shirt it was like they were calling his name. "Tony, Tony, come and suc…"

The skinny butcher was back. He held out a package with two well-developed chicken breasts and Tony just nodded his thanks. He always found it difficult to talk when his tight suit pants were cutting off the circulation to his favorite appendage. He needed to calm down. It was beginning to hurt! He stored the package in his basket and hurried away.

Think about McBirdChest in a red Speedo, he commanded himself. Think about Gibbs being able to read your every thought and how much pain you would be in if he could. He ran those images through his mind over and over trying to control his lascivious, overactive imagination.

On his way to check out he had to go through produce. Smelling something deliciously sweet he followed his nose until he found a display of fresh Georgia peaches. One had been sliced through and the two halves lay open on a little table. They lay there with their moist pale flesh on the outside surrounding the darker pink centers and all he could think of was Ziva laying on his bed, legs spread revealing her own sweet peachy center. He closed his eyes as he envisioned himself squeezing out the bear-shaped container's golden contents onto Ziva so the two kinds of honey would mix. Saw himself bending forward to take his first tas…

"Tony?"

"Ziva?"

He'd basically walked into her, lost in his fantasy. She stood in front of the vegetable bins with a very large cucumber in her hand. Her basket had tipped over spilling its contents and he bent down and picked up a can of whipped cream and an unbreakable bottle of chocolate syrup. He put them back in her container and he could have sworn she was blushing. Certainly not meeting his eyes. And it looked suspiciously like there were two hard little bumps visible under her snug, stretchy shirt.

Slowly she looked at him and their eyes met. Now he was blushing too, dammit; he felt the burn in his face. In her nervousness she began to rub the cucumber up and down her leg.

"I did not know you shopped here, Tony," she said.

"Me neither, Ziva," he said.

She seemed nervous and kept rubbing the cucumber up and down her thigh. Up and down the long length of her thigh. He couldn't look away. Finally he blinked and made himself jerk his eyes off the cuke and Ziva's rubbing abilities. He saw she was looking at his mouth and licking her lips. For one second their eyes met and then they both quickly looked away.

She put the cucumber back with its brothers and then put her basket down on the counter.

"I do not think I want to make dinner tonight. I think I will eat out," she said.

Taking a deep breath, he set his carrier on the counter as well.

"Yeah, me, too. I don't feel like cooking"

They walked out of the store side by side. As they drew near his car he spoke.

"Hey, Ziva, wanna go get something to eat? Since neither of us feels like cooking, seems like."

Her smile seemed grateful.

"Sure, Tony. Where did you have in mind?"

In his head the little naughty thoughts began whirling again.

"I been wanting to try the new pancake house over on 12th. Wanna go there?"

He opened the door of his car for her and watched her slide in.

"I'm having honey on my pancakes this time, too. Abby told me it was 'healthier'. Maybe some peaches too."

FIN


End file.
